Sons of Warriors
by WillS3D
Summary: The sons of Goku and Vegeta train for the day they will have to protect Earth, family and friends. Goten and Trunks have become teens and there training is in full force. They will go through great trials such as facing old and new enemies that may threaten them.
1. Sons Friendly War

This fan story is a side story to the main DBZ (GT doesn't exist here) it follows a teen Trunks and Goten sometime after the defeat of the revived if this Ch get good enough reviews i will continue the story sending our two hero's into unknown territories to possibly face new or old enemies. Its a little short because i wanted to see how you all react to how i do big battles and portray characters, so i didnt want to put to much into this just to let you all down but we shall see. Also fan input can be interpreted into this story. Enjoy

* * *

Few years after the defeat of Majin Buu, Frieza was revived and later killed by Goku. But he put everyone at risk by training off planet barely arriving in time to fight Frieza. So he must ready his friends for a day when he is not around to help them against a villainous attack. So our story begins with Goku training his half saiyan allies and this training session starts off with a **BANG** '

" **WOOSH BUSHHH BOOOOOM** "

The sounds of the clash between the two Saiyan son's

The two where fighting each other throwing fist to fast to be seen by the untrained eye.

Trunks swung and hit Goten in the jaw, while Goten dodge another attack from Trunks and punch him in the face sending both warriors in opposite direction. Both Goten and Trunks charged at eachother only for them to caught in a stalemate. Who can maneuver out of this first?

"Come on Goten you'll have to do better than that to beat me" said a rather laid back Trunks holding forearm to forearm with Goten.

"Oh ya" laughed Goten

"What?" questioned a rather confused Trunks as Goten brought his back foot and swiped Trunk's feet out from under him flipping him

As Trunks body was in mid-flip Goten upper cutted him in his back sending him flying.

"Right now's my chance…. **KAMEEE** ….. **HAMEEE** …" yelled a rather confident Goten

An unaware Trunks hit the brakes flying through the air "Ha is that all you got?!"

Goten smirked and at the last second went Super Saiyan " **HAAAAA** …" releasing a super deadly blast that lit up the sky with for miles.

Trunks eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he realized the tremendous Ki blast heading his way.

"ugh I spoke to soon" he quickly turned Super Sayian, extended his hands and formed a ball of energy in each one and then put both hands together creating a giant ball of ki "take this" blasting it into the Kamehameha.

" **BANG** " the two blast hit each other fighting for control. Trunks blast (Big Tree Cannon) seemed to have the edge at first with how fast Trunks fired the attack before the Kamehameha could hit him. But it was rather weak for the lack of time used to charge it.

The Kamehameha over took the Big Tree Cannon blast and sent both attacks towards Trunks.

" **Ahhhh** " the blast hit Trunks and he tried his best to stop the attack with his own strength. He began to slowly push it away but it was just to much for his power to handle. " **Rghh** I can hold on for much longer, I gotta get outta here" The blast finally seemed to break through his defenses flew miles above earth before exploding.

"Hugh hugh yes I got him" Goten began to celebrate his victory "how's that for all I got"

Then reality set in as he couldn't feel Trunks Ki "Trunks?...Come on stop playing around…You their bro?…Trunks?

A minute passed as Goten had look of horror and could not believe what he had just done."N..N…No he cant be"

"Because im not"

"Wha..."

Trunks fazes behind Goten with out warning a strikes him once…"CHOP" knocking him out cold. Trunks catches him as he drops.

"Sorry old friend but you let your guard down and I had to strike. You won the battle but lost the war. Maybe next time"

Trunks reaches into his pocket to grab a Senzu Bean then feeds it to the unconscious warrior

" **CRUNCH CRUNCH GULP** " Gotens eyes shoot open and he hopped on his feet

"Oh yea ' **CLAP** ' **CLAP** ' nice training out their boys you both did well" exclaimed a happy Goku

"Thanks Goku that means a lot" said Trunks

Goten still couldn't believe his defeat though "Man I can't believe I lost? Shoot I was so close this time. I gave it my all."

"Aw don't worry my son there is room for improvements you just need to dig deeper and believe in yourself"

"You really think so?"

"I know so" Goku smiled "Theirs always next time, right?"

"Right!" both boys said nodding to each other

"Actually next time you two will take on me so that will be the best time for both of you to not hold back and pull out all of the stops"

Trunks grinned "Maybe a little fusion will be in order Goten"

"Definitely sounds like a plan"

"Dang no mercy... **Grrrrrrrr** " Goku's stomach began to grumble "Looks like training you two took a lot out of me, ill race you two my house for dinner"

Trunks gladly accpeted " Your two are on….ok on 3…..1….2" " **WOOSH** " Goku flew of as fast as he could to get home for dinner. "Cant catch me!"

"Hey you said on 3…get back here!" Goten said as he and Trunks raced to catch up and get home before Goku.

Can they make it?


	2. Carelessness Thoughtfulness

Ch. 2 is here and thanks everyone for the help developing this story and i hope you all continue to do so...Also my story pacing may be slow but we will get off the ground into the main story soon...Enjoy

* * *

"Haha we beat him" Trunk's stated enthusiastically as he and Goten arrived at the door step of Goku's house.

"I think dads getting slower, age must finally be catching up to him" They laughed to each other. They walked through the door and immediately their faces were stunned.

"O hey boys, come on dig in" Goku said with a mouth full of food. Goten and Trunks were late and not only that Goku had plates stacked high almost to the ceiling with food he already ate.

"Good im starving"

"Actually I may have lost my appetite" Trunks said watching Goku and Goten stuff various foods down their throats. "Besides I think my Father is expecting me to spar with him in the GR"

"Ok Trunks see you next time for training and tell Vegeta I said hi"

"I will"

"See ya Goten" Trunks said as he walked past Goten high Flying him as he left.

"Catch you later"

* * *

Trunks flew at top speed to capsule corp. Kami knows what his father would do and say if he was late.

"Come on almost there" as he landed and walked up to open the GR door

The door slid open on its own to Trunks surprise. Standing on the other side was none other than The Prince of Saiyans himself. With his arms folded and a scowl to ensure he meant business.

"Your late"

"Sorry Father I got caught up in training with Goku who said hi" Trunks new when he said that it would only make the situation worse.

"Your training with that idiot Kakarot?"His eyes piercing through his sons "He will only make you weak and soft now get in here we have wasted enough time"

* * *

"Woweee that was great" Goku ecstatic after finishing the last plate of food

"Hey Goten you wanna go for a little one on one practice"

"No thanks dad I have a date tonight and I need to get ready for it, besides ill need the rest for our next training with Trunks" He said as he made his way to his bedroom to get freshen up.

"Aw ok,….. I guess Ill head to King Kia's and go get a workout" Putting two fingers to his head and concentrating on King Kia's ki. "Got it, see ya later Goten" he then vanished

"Ah what a perfect day to drive" King kia sayed as he drover along the straight road the circled his small planet.

"Oooh ooh ooh"

"Now now bubbles you have to wait your turn, we don't want you to rush things and crash like last time"

"Hia King Kia"

"Gokuuu ahhh move out the way" King kia screamed as he swerved to not hit Goku and ran into his house.

"King kia you need to stop acting so clumsy when im around"

"Rghh Goku that's the second time you have done that and I got to rebuild again" said a rather annoyed Kia as he and Bubble exited the car very dizzy.

"Im sorry King Kia ill help fix it" Goku started to pick up the ruble and help rebuild.

* * *

Standing over his beatin son Vegeta gave him stern look

"Boy you are weak, how do you expect to help anyone with the strength a woman"

"I am not WEAK!" yelled a furious Trunks as he jumped up and fought his father with all his power. Landing a few blows. He then charged up a ki blast and fired only to have Vegeta deflect it right back at him. He managed to dodge it, only to fly right in front of his father who punched him in the gut"

Trunks fells to his knees groaning, holding his stomach in pain.

"What a lame excuse for son born of royal blood, instead you are a spoiled little brat" Vegeta spat as he turn of the GR and headed inside Capsule Corp to shower.

"Hugh rghhh DAMN IT…hugh father your wrong I will show one day" Trunks said to himself as he pounded his fist against the floor. "One day"

Trunks finally composed himself and made his way inside his house to rest.

"Hey Trunks hows your day going? Why was your Father so agitated?...pshh what am I saying he's always like that" said Bulma

"Hi mom my day is fine besides being called weak by my father, I feel like he doesn't even care" Trunks stated in a rather depressed mood

"Vegeta may be a grumpy man but he cares about you. He may not show it but he does. I mean he wouldn't insist on training you everyday if he didn't" Bulma said as she began to remember why he started training Trunks so hard.

When Cell killed the future Trunks, Vegeta was lost for words and went mad and used every ounce of power to kill the insect that took his son away from him. Since then Vegeta has seemed to care about his son. He trained him wanting him to grow up strong. If anything were to happen to Vegeta he wanted to insure that Trunks can take care about himself and his family. Vegeta wont say it but its true.

"Don't doubt your father"

"I wont mother, anyway imma go get cleaned up call me if you need me" Trunks informed as he walked upstairs to his room

Vegeta standing in the corner of the room unknown to every heard in on the conversation, he simple grunted and walked away.

* * *

"Aw Goten stop your making me blush" Valese(Gotens girlfriend) exclaimed

"Its true babe you are wonderful" Goten slyly as he walked beside his girlfriend

"Hey dweeb what are you doing with my girl" Mark (Fellow Classmate) said walking up to Goten and holding him by the shirt "I suggest you get a move on before you get hurt"

"Cut it out Mark we broke up ages ago he has done nothing to you" Valese began to try to help Goten only to be pushed away by Mark

"Your mine remember that" Mark flew into a blind anger at her only took be caught off guard by Goten

"You Whor…" before he could finish Goten put his extend his arm and hand with his finger tips barely touching Marks chest. "You'll pay for that" Goten the thrust his arm and balled his hand up into a fist knocking Mark for more than 20 yards.

Marks friends began to scatter as Goten turned around to make sure Valese was alright

"Im sorry Valese I didn't know he would do that, I would have stopped him if I did" Goten sadly telling her

"Its alright you dealt with him and you protected me from anymore harm he may have caused me…..My Hero"

Kissing her on the cheek Goten picked her up in his arms "Ill take you home babe"

Valese smiled and rested her head against Gotens chest "Thanks Goten for saving me"

She soon fell asleep in his arms all they way home.

* * *

"Elder Kia?...is something wrong" Kibito Kia asked as the elder eyes grew wide looking up into the sky

"I feel a strong dark presence…..but I cant tell who or where" he said shocked that his powers could not detect the presence of the evil enemy.

"But I do feel we will know it soon"


	3. The Day has Begun

The Battle between Goku, Trunks and Goten will either start at the end of the next Ch. or the Ch. after i haven't decided...My Pacing like i said is slow but i wanna flesh out character...Also can anyone find my TFS reference from DBZ Abridged in here? MSG me if you do...Enjoy

* * *

Next Day:

Morning came with the sunlight shinning through the blinds hitting a couple deep in sleep. Soon one began to stir as the sun got brighter on his closed eyes.

Goten opens his eye to unfamiliar surroundings and someone laying in bed with him. As he looks around he realizes he had stayed the night at Valese's house because it was late and her parents insisted after what he and Valese went through the night before.

Propping himself on his elbow he starred at her sleeping for sometime and began to wake her.

"Valese..." he whispered to her in a gentle voice "Valese…"

She slowly opened her eyes "Goten? Why are you here so early"

He chuckled to himself "Don't you remember I stayed the night silly"

"You did? Aw how sweet" she moved closer to him and pecked him on the lips

He smiled and pecked her back, he then started to get out of bed

"Where you going Goten?"

He started to put his shirt on "O, I have to go workout with my dad today and im heading to see him right now"

"Are we still going to the movies tonight?"

Finally he had his shoes on to and he walk next to her and kissed her on the cheek "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world, anyway gotta go catch ya later babe"

Blushing and waving him goodbye "Bye Goten"

* * *

"Trunks honey go get your father for breakfast"

"Ok Mother, hopefully he wont blast me like last time for interrupting his training" He began to walk outside to get Vegeta only to find Piccolo standing in the middle of the yard

Walking up to him "Hia! Piccolo how has it been"

"Hey Trunks its been peaceful"

"What brings you here?"

"Goku contacted me through King Kai to tell me to bring you some senszu beans for todays training session"

Piccolo hand Trunks some senzu beans "Really great, Goku seems like he is going to give me and Goten a real battle"

"Its just like Goku he craves a great fight"

"As do I" Both Trunks and Piccolo turn around to find Vegeta walking up to them arms folded with a towel around his neck

"Vegeta….still trying to get stronger than Goku I see…hmph like that will ever happen"

Vegeta gave a scowl "What makes you think I wont? At least I stand a chance"

"Ha Ive stood a chance ever since I fused with Kami and trained for all these years"

Vegeta gave an unknowing look "The fucks a Kami?"

Trunks chimes in "Basically God"

"But I right HERE!"

"Father do you believe in your own hype that much?"

"I AM THE HYPE!" A vain can be seen on Vegeta's forehead and it his rage. Piccolo and Trunks just shrug it off

"Anyway ill be there watching you all battle, see you then "Piccolo turns to fly off

"Ok see you later Piccolo" Trunks says as Piccolo fly's off

"O father, Mother told me to get you for breakfast"

"Don't tell me what to do boy, ill go when I want" Vegeta walks into the gravity Chamber

"But I didn't tell you mot….. hugh whatever" Trunks the then walked back into the house

"Mother, I got to go, me and Goten were going to meet up to prepare for our fight with Goku" He said as he left before grabbing a piece of toast

"Ok dear ill be there with your father during the battle, see you there"

"K Mom bye" He then ran out the front door and blasted off into the sky

* * *

"Hey King kai I'm almost finished fixing your house then ill have to go" Goku enthusiastically stated

"O I cant wait, imam be fighting my son and Vegeta's boy. I'm so excited" Nearly jumping up and down in excitement. He looked at King Kai who standing in the middle of the dwarf planet looking up

"Um King Kai? Everything alright"

"yes, I was just in deep thought you see" Kai said as he walked he into his semi-finished house. ' _Some terrible is coming, I must contact Elder Kai later after Goku leaves_ '

"…Kai? I said how does it look?" waving his hand in front of the kai

"Hmm, Oh ya," He began to look around. Only to stumble on the fact Goku built the house around the car

"Goku! What have you done, how are we going to get my car out of here" Kai was stunned

"Hmm Hmm K Bye" Goku then disappeared

"GOKU my car…..Bubbles, Gregory I guess its up to us" He started to look for them.

"Their Gone?" They both are hiding one in a tree the other under the car in the middle of the house.

"King Kai, its Elder kai are you their" King kai looked up

"Yes I'm here"

"Do you feel that dark presence as well"

"Yes but its strange I cant feel its Ki"

"I fear it may be another god, just what we need first Beerus and Champa now this" Only God Ki cant be sense by normal beings, you need to be another god to since it.

"As long as it stays far away enough that Goku and Vegeta wont since it" Both Kai's sigh.

"Right, but for some reason I fear it will get closer and the worst may come"

* * *

"GOTEN…..GOTEN…HEY GOTEN!" Trunks yelled as flew closer and closer to Goten

"Hey Trunks you ready for today"

"As ready as ill ever be against someone like Goku"

"Same, maybe he'll go easy on us though, then again Dad loves himself a great fight"

"You got that right, he fought a God for the hell of it anyway... hey lets head over Kame house do some sparring with Krillin before the fight"

"Right" Both heading towards Kame House

"Heck maybe Krillin can give us a few tip on how to defeat Dad"

"Ha hopefully" said Trunks

* * *

Deep in the outer parts of the Universe, something is causing havoc across the stars

On a now decimated planet something lurks beneath the shadows and a voice can be heard across the land

"I have defied Gods and Demons, in my quest all will fall into darkness…"


	4. We Shall Soon Commence

It could feel a great power somewhere in the vast universe. Sitting in a cave it looked out side at the deserted planet. A gleam of light entering the cave light up its black and red eyes ."My conquest has just begun" The planet then exploded as well as one beside it. Such power this thing had. When the explosion cleared something remained at the heart of it. Grinning the being laughed and vanished from sight.

* * *

As Trunks and Goten landed at Kame House they had a warm welcome

"Hey Trunks, Goten look at you two your both so big" Krillin said welcoming the two sons of the fathers he pretty much known since forever.

"Hey Krillin" Both said in unison like always

" What brings you two here?"

Trunks stepped up "We would like to have a quick sparring session and hope you'd teach us any of Goku's flaws in battle"

" O yes the fights today" A bead of sweet formed on his forehead "Goku's flaws? Hmmm I cant say he has any physical flaws" He looked up and began to think. "But he does seem to get over confident over his enemy and a little bit gullible"

"Thanks Krillin we will try and use this to our advantage but that might be hard because he has no physical weakness"

"No problem" Krillin then got nervous "But please just keep this between us"

"No Problem" Then both boys got into a fighting stance against Krillin

"Eyyy um I don't know about sparring you guys" His face went red and he started shaking his hands back and forth "I got a wife and daughter to take care of you know"

Trunks walked over and patted Krillin on the back "Ok ok not this time…..but next time no excuses"

Krillin smirked a little and laughed " Ok deal"

"Well I guess we might as well get going to the fighting area and wait on everyone to show up, come on Goten"

"Me and my family will be there to cheer you to on, good luck you guys" Krillin put on a fake smile 'your both going to need it' he thought

"Thanks for the support Krillin see you their"

"K bye you guys"

"Bye" they both said flying off

* * *

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelling to him through the door of the GR.

Then she heard the machine cut off and footsteps heading to the door. It opened with Vegeta giving her a deadly glare. Which didn't phase her.

"Are you coming Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Goku are probably about to start"

"Hmph why should I go just to see the boy get destroyed by Kakarot" He folded his arms

"Emotional Support" as she said that she realized it was a dumb thing to say to her Husband.

"Ha that's why you'll be their crying when the boy gets hurt"

Bulma began to get livid with her face turning pure red. Vegeta just watched in amusement, he loved this side of his wife. She then tried to calm down and think

"Well ok, I guess ill leave you to it, ill be she to tell you how Trunks got outclassed by Goten"

That caught Vegeta's attention. A son of royal blood would not be weaker than a low class saiyan. Especially by the son of that idiot Kakarot. ' _I will surpass Kakarot one day but for now my son will be ahead of his brat_ ' he thought

He growled "FINE"

Bulma smiled as he put his arms around her pulling her to his chest and he took off to the fight. She blushed loving how good it felt to be in her Prince's arms. Though he did smell a little since he just stopped training but she didn't mind that much she just held on to him tighter.

Vegeta could smell her scent of love an affection as he flew and a little of himself. He smirked and looked down at her. She then looked up to him and kissed him. He blushed a little after she stopped and looked back up quickly. He wouldn't let her see him like that. But she knew he loved her.

* * *

Goku arrived first and waited and walked around the battlefield as he greeted his friends and family as they showed up while Goten and Trunks were prepping for battle.

Gohan and Videl were the first to arrive

"Father, how's it going"

"Gohan, its doing great how are you my son"

"I'm doing good thanks for asking"

"Videl as beautiful as ever" As he hugged her

"Thanks Goku nice to see you to" She smiled a bright smile at him

"Where's Pan?

"Oh she's having a sleep over with friends, I wanted her to come but she insisted"

"Its alright no harm done"

A little later more showed up such as Krillin and his family, Tien and Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and (-cough-) Yamcha.

As everyone started to settle down from conversating with each other Goku addressed them "I'm glad all of you came, its been awhile since we have been together" Goku laughed and rubbed his head a classic Son family move.

Bulma said irritated "Maybe if you didn't train so much we would" Everyone looked up to see Vegeta and Bulma descending down to the ground arm in arm.

"Bulma glad to see you don't look a day over 40" as soon as the words left his mouth Bulma slapped him

"YOU RUDE MAN FOR YOU INFORMATION IM 39"she calmed down "im sorry im not an alien species who don't age at all"

"We saiyan's retain our youth so we can fight longer" Vegeta rolled his eyes at her as he said it

"Anyway Vegeta i'm surprised you came id think youd be training"

"Ha i'm just hear to make sure my son makes yours look weak compared to him" Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away. Goku thought 'typical Vegeta' he grinned

"Well get it started Kakarot we don't have all day"

Goku nodded "Right"

Everyone began to clear off the battlefield as Trunks and Goten took there places on there side and Goku his.

"Boys be sure to give me everything you got, ill only be in my base form to be fare"

"Dad don't worry about us we will"

"Ready Goten" said Trunks

"Ready"

All three of them got into a fighting stance. The two boys looked onward to the man that saved the universe and became a god. They knew it wouldn't be easy but they were confident in their abilities .

Goku slightly moved and all three of them collided in a giant " _ **BOOM**_ " the battle began.

* * *

We have begun the battle and unknown to our Zwarriors a threat is coming from the depths of the universe. Ill post next chapter when this story gets some reviews thus far.


	5. Part 1: Battle Erupts

Fists flying wildly, the two boys struggling to lay a punch on Goku. They both try to attack at the same time throwing one big powerful punches at him. But no avail Goku manages to catch both of their fist and push then back with a simple burst of power.

They see their easily over-match just as the match begins and they go Super Saiyan.

"Ahhh" Trunks charges Goku, puts his hand up to his chest with a ball of ki and blasts. The cloud of smoke and dust forms and then it starts to settle only to find no one their.

"What he's gone" Trunks looks around and searches the area. "Hugh Goten behind you!"

Goten turns around and jumps at the sight of his father

"Hia son" Goku says nonchalantly and smiles.

"Amazing" Goten said under his breath. 'He's way faster than I could have ever thought'

Goku lowers into a fighting stance. Goten takes in the sight and flies up to his father at full speed only to have Goku phase behind him in an instant, and elbow him in the back. Sending Goten a distance away and smashing into a nearby mountain.

"Goten!" Trunks yells and then looks at his opponent who is facing the opposite direction. He make his way behind Goku and throws a punch. But his opponent catches it from behind.

Goku chuckles and thinks 'This reminds me when I fought Beerus the first time'

Trunks then kicks Goku's back but still nothing it didn't even hurt him. He then struggles to get his hand away from Goku's grip and has to power up to Super Saiyan 2, as he does gets free Goten comes out of know were and lands a hit on his fathers cheek stunning him briefly.

Making Goku stumble sideways a little, then Trunks punches his back sending him zooming forward and landing on his face. But only for a brief second when Goku jumps back up and grins " Wow guys that was great I didn't even see it coming, now lets see if you two can handle this"

Goku then teleports in between the two and extends each of his arms to his sides facing each of them. He then fires a ki blast out of his hands at each of them.

They barely had time to react Trunks was hit right in the chest and flew backwards landing on his back. "Err such…such power in a single blast"

Goten had is arms crossed in an x and tried to block. The ki blast hit him and pushed him into the air. He still had his arms crossed keeping it from hitting his body but then its seemed to engulfing him.

The ball surrounding him then began to move away from all of a sudden.

"….. **MEEEH** … **HAAAAA**!"

A Blue beam took the ki ball sending it back to Goku. He was amazed that his son had that much power and caught the ball with his hands.

" **AHHHH** " Goten screamed sending as much energy into his Kamehameha that was pushing the Ball.

Goku began to take control and slowly began to push the blast back.

* * *

Piccolo looked onto the battle and was lost for words that these two warriors could be so strong. Possibly stronger than Goku at that age.

"This is awesome way more interesting than the world tournament" Krillin yelled jumping with glee.

"Trunks get up and show him what you got" Bulma screaming at the top of her lungs.

Vegeta just looked on unemotionally at his son ' _That brat better get up_ '

Bulma heard him through their bond and smacked him across the head "Or what? You better show some support and help him"

Vegeta growled and watched on.

"This is your chance boy" Vegeta yelled out from the crowd of friends and family. Trunks looked at his father and back to Goku then nodded

* * *

Reluctantly Trunks began to get up off his back and founds the entire top part of his Gi complete gone. He then looked up amazed seeing his long time friend putting out some much energy.

"He's right…. **HMPH HAAARGH** "

Electricity began to circle Trunk's body and his body began to buff up. He held out his hands and the aura around his body turned as bright as the sun. The earth began to shake and crater formed beneath him.

Goku was still dealing with Goten's Kamehameha and and felt the Earth shaking madly and turned to find a young warrior powering up his attack to the maximum. Goku couldn't believe the power these two boys had. 'Like fathers like sons'

Goten then went Super Saiyan 2 and began to start winning the struggle again. Goku totally forgot about Trunks at that moment turned to Goten.

Thunderous clouds began to form around the battle and it truly seemed like hell on earth.

" **ERRRGH HAAAAAAARGH** " He seemed to be yelling in pain but in reality he was sending all of his energy into this single blast. He gritted his teach and began to dig a little deeper. His muscles tighten more and more. He grew bigger and bigger. His golden hair began to grow and looked sharper. The electricity grew more furiously.

'Father you call me weak and here today I will prove you wrong' he thought 'I learned this from you, and will make you proud'

With a howling yell " **FINAL** "

* * *

When Vegeta heard that word he turned to everyone and yelled "All you get away from here NOW!" He picked up Bulma as fast as he could and flew away from the blast radius as well as everyone else.

Goku heard the scream and turned and looked at Trunks

* * *

" **FLASHHHH!** " Lighting struck everywhere faster and faster when the blast was released. Firing a deadly Yellow beam and engulfing the area he fired at. Goku let go of the Kamehameha and took on the Final Flash.

With a " **BANG** " that could be heard around the entire planet, the blast hit its mark. Goku disappeared into the blast and the blast flew thousands of miles into space.

* * *

Special thanks to everyone who reads this. Review for more. Also Battle Part: 2 will be out in 2 to 3 days. If you enjoyed and have any ideas be sure to review and send me a msg.


	6. Battle Interlude

This Ch is an interlude into Battle Part:2 which will be out soon. Part 2 should be a Ch. full of nothing but fighting. So be patient and hold in all of your excitement. Especially when you see what warrior just arrived in this Ch. ;) Thank you all for the support and enjoy!

* * *

The moon hovered over the sky providing an eery light through the clouds as the storms continued to beat on the battlefield.

The landscape had changed dramatically. Their was a hole that stretched as far as the eye could see. The mountains that had once towered over the land reduced to mere rubble. The dust over the point of impact kept piling up in the air.

The two warriors began to descend and land on the earth. Trunks fell when he touched the ground. He was breathing heavy like never before. As he tried to compose himself and looked around he found Goten sitting right beside him doing the same.

"Trunks…that's what I call a job well done" he chuckled

Trunks snickered "Heh yeah thanks for that distraction with that Kamehameha"

"Distraction? What you mean I had him on the ropes"

"Of course, but we both had him in the end though" Trunks patting his friends back before giving him and himself a senzu bean.

They got to their feet and waited for the cloud of dust and smoke to dissipate.

* * *

All of the spectators of the battle began to return to see the result.

"My god, unreal" Piccolo was stunned at the scene before him and couldn't believe such power could come from these boys he once trained.

Gohan was looking back and fourth at Trunks and Goten "Wow I haven't seen power like that in awhile"

"Thank god I didn't spar with them" Krillin laughed before getting stomped over by a very happy mother.

"Yes yes yes go Trunks woohoo you did it " Bulma was ecstatic after what her son did and was happy for him.

"oh honey….heh heh a little…help here?" 18 walked over and pulled her husband off the ground.

Krillin looked onto the scene "I cant believe they did it"

Vegeta simply scoffed and posted up in his normal position against a tree ' _Do they seriously think Kakarot is beaten_ '

* * *

The moonlight was now shinning right on the spot where Goku was seen when the blast hit him. The dust finally began to settle.

A black figure could be made out of the cloud of dust. Then with one gust of wind all was made clear.

Their was Goku who seemed to be stuck in a running position with one arm stuck out. That one arm and a bursts of energy covered himself from the blast as it gust past him.

Finally he came out of his frozen state and looked at his hand while his eyes popped out of his hand.

"Ow ow ow" Goku began jumping around as if trying to run away from his hand which was solid red. He felt as if it was on fire and the fire was still not out. The pain slowly starting going away as he patted his hand on his Gi and blew on it for awhile. Finally the buring began to subside and he looked over to the crowd.

Everyone was amazed except Vegeta of course.

Bulma nearly fainted when she saw that her son did not in fact win. She then came back to and was nearly fuming much to Vegeta's amusement. Vegeta smirked at his wife and turned to Goku.

"Kakarot don't think I didn't see what you did"

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head "Dang Vegeta no getting past you is their"

"What did you do Goku!" Bulma yelled at him

Goku started to get in a nervous motion as he stood around. He put his two index fingers together and starting twisting them beside each other.

"I…I may or may not have used Super Saiyan to deal with that Final Flash"

Trunks and Goten both "What!"

"But Dad I thought you only were going to use your normal form" Goten looked at his father confused

"Well if hadn't gone Super Saiyan that blast would have hit me and exploded, destroying the planet. I used it to make the blast move past me into space"

All eyes were on Trunks. He could feel his fathers eyes burning a whole through his head.

"But i...im sorry" he looked down at his hands and clinched them hard enough that blood started streaming down his arm. He just now realized what Goku said was true and was ashamed for putting everyone in danger. Trunks felt like he couldn't live with himself.

Goku saw the boys pain and walked over to him and out a hand on his shoulder.

"Its alright Trunks, whats done is done, we are all safe now, come on lets get back to it"

Trunks looked up at Goku and under his breath "Ok Goku...but i am sorry"

"Don't be Vegeta almost did the same thing but we are all still here right" Goku wasn't that good at comforting people and he knew it.

But Trunks knew he was trying and smiled up at Goku "Right thanks...Ok lets continue our fight"

* * *

Trunks looked at Goten then nodded to him.

"Goten I think its about that time" Goten grinned and got into position.

"Just like old times"

"Yeah just like old times"

Both boys stood a few feet apart and began to try to match their power to the other. Then a fury of energy began to blow outward from the duo. Creating a white haze around the two.

The warriors then extended their arms to the side…." **FUUU** " they moved closer to each other " **SION** " Then both bent sideways toward each other with fingertips touching the others. " **HAAAA!** "

A bright glow began to surround them and wind began to pick up pushing some of the spectators back. A hole began to form in the clouds above the boys.

A single figure appeared before all who watched. First thing to be seen of the man was his cocky smile as he stepped forward as well as the black and purple hair. Gotenks!

"Now then lets do this" the fusion warrior pointed at his opponent and gestured him to come forward and fight. Goku was beaming with excitement at the challenge of this fighter. His love for battle was clear to see and with a simple laugh and a smile the battle has just begun to get into full swing.


End file.
